Tak Elit
by hydnia
Summary: Ini malam yang sial bagi Miwa, sumpah. /JinMiwa
Kota Mikado tak pernah sedingin ini di musim semi. Seharusnya. Paling tidak tak harus membuat orang-orang memakai syal atau sarung tangan saking dinginnya. Di malam yang dingin seperti ini, Miwa Shuuji tak tahu harus bilang sial atau tidak karena ia diperintahkan untuk menjalani misi.

"Tak usah tegang begitu, dong, Miwa. Nih, mau Bonchi tidak?"

 _Great_. Dia bukan sial atau beruntung. _Dia benar-benar sangat sial_.

Malam-malam. Dingin. Memasuki awal musim semi. Disuruh melaksanakan misi. Bersama Jin Yuuichi.

Duh, apa yang lebih sial dan lebih menyebalkan lagi daripada itu?

Miwa memalingkan wajah, tak mau bertemu pandang dengan senior urakan yang, walaupun masuk dalam anggota elit Border, ia lebih dari sekadar tak menyukainya. Ia tak kagum atau segan sedikit pun pada orang yang menganggap Neighbor juga punya hati. Tak akan.

Masalahnya, sekarang ia tak lagi kagum, segan, benci atau tak suka.

Sambil pasang senyum yang sumpah tak mau Miwa lihat, Jin merangkul lehernya. "Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu. Ini sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita misi bersama. Meski aku lebih senang sendirian, sih," ujar anak kuliahan itu enteng.

Bedecak lidah, Miwa melepas tangan berseragam biru itu cepat-cepat. Mata merahnya tajam menukik memelototi Jin yang masih santai memakan _snack_ Bonchi-nya. "Jangan sentuh. Aku tak mau teman setimku salah paham."

Jin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan marah, dong. Nih, mau Bonchi, tidak?" Tawar Jin lagi, tapi dibalas dengan dengusan Miwa yang tak suka.

Ia tak berniat melihat wajah Jin yang kelewat santai, itu seolah meremehkannya. "Lagipula kalau kau memang lebih suka sendirian, sana pergi jalani misi ini sendiri!"

Kemudian, Miwa lari. Kaki tubuh trionnya melompat-lompat lincah dari atap gedung yang satu ke yang lainnya. Jin tidak membantah, matanya yang tertutup santai terbuka dengan seringai kecil. Ia memang lebih suka sendirian, tapi akan lebih baik kalau bersama-sama dengan orang tercinta, bukan?

Jin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Miwa.

* * *

 _ **World Trigger (c) Ashihara Daisuke**_

 _Warning:_

 _AR, BL, typo(s), OOC_

 _Tak suka silakan tinggalkan_

* * *

Berbeda dengan Jin yang suka bergerak sendiri, Miwa lebih senang menyelesaikan semuanya secara berkelompok. Paling sering (dan memang satu-satunya ada) bersama Yoneya. Selain karena Yoneya berbakat, anak itu juga tak begitu mementingkan kebenciannya terhadap Neighbor. Sebab Yoneya sendiri juga netral terhadap makhluk dari dimensi lain itu.

Makanya, Miwa yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau misi ini diberikan padanya atas permintaan Jin. Pasti. Memangnya siapa lagi pihak yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Yoneya kalau bukan orang-orang atas? Lagipula, Narasaka dan Kodera diberikan tempat terpisah dan hanya ia dan Jin yang berada di sekitar sini.

Kalau bukan Jin, siapa lagi yang bisa mengajukan permintaan pada orang atas? _Side effect_ milik orang itu sangat berguna dan bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mengambil penawaran. Ia pasti menggunakannya dengan bayaran 'akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik' dan ditukar dengan 'misi kali ini pisahkan Miwa dengan timnya dan biarkan dia bersamaku' atau semacamnya. Dasar licik.

Orang atas percaya saja. Selain karena Jin kuat, Miwa juga bukan orang sembarangan karena dia tipe _all rounder_. Lagipula, bayarannya adalah prediksi masa depan dari Jin Yuuichi si Agen Elit yang tak pernah salah. Duh.

Alasan yang diberikan Jin juga menarik. Tentunya sebelum menyetujui, orang atas bertanya kepentingan rencana tak biasa itu. Miwa menggertak gigi, pastinya Jin bilang sesuatu semacam 'soalnya kalau menyerang ramai-ramai, musuh akan langsung tahu dan itu merepotkan. Aku dan Miwa bisa melakukannya berdua saja'.

Sumpah, Miwa ingin menonjok muka Jin Yuuichi itu sekarang juga. Sama orang-orang atas sekalian karena mereka mudah sekali percaya pada omongan serigala berbulu domba macam dia.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, dong, Miwa. Aku tak bisa mengikuti, ini misi yang dilaksanakan berdua, lho!"

Cih, suara menyebalkan itu lagi.

Miwa muak sumpah, sambil berhenti ia diam-diam menyiapkan cercaan untuk Jin. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa orang sepertimu bisa masuk Border, agen elit pula. Kau kan bisa sendiri, jangan ikuti aku!"

"Woa, akhirnya kau ngaku juga kalau pacar tercintamu ini agen elit, Miwa! Makasih, aku terlalu senang sampai rasanya melayang!" Sahut Jin sambil senyum-senyum. Senang sekali diakui sebagai agen elit oleh Miwa dari sekian banyak manusia dalam Border.

Pemuda itu hampir memeluk Miwa, tapi yang bersangkutan langsung menghindar sambil menghunus Kogetsu di depan hidung Jin. Dengan sigap agen elit yang mengaku-aku pacar Miwa itu menghindar dari sabetan Kogetsu sang pacar.

"Ups," ia bergumam kecil, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas kepala.

Miwa sendiri mendecih, mukanya merah sampai telinga. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, dasar pemalas! Sana pergi sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Jin terkekeh, muka merah Miwa manis sekali di matanya. "Duh, tak usah malu-malu mau begitu, Miwa. Kan memang kenyataan. Aku sudah susah payah mencari alasan biar misi kita berduaan saja. Lagipula sebenarnya kau mau bersamaku terus, kan? Ngaku saja..."

"JIN YUUICHI!"


End file.
